


Book Nerds Are Hot

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Alec is OOC, Alec is a book nerd, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus feels nervous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ragnor is only mentioned, Stereotypes, a very hot one, probable awkward situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was set-up a blind date by one of his best friends. The only downside to it is that his date was a book nerd, which just wouldn't do. But he can't really do anything now other than wait and hope that things will turn out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky summary. Basically, this story is an AU where Magnus has a blind date with a book nerd. His mind then is set with all the stereotypes: the glasses, awkwardness, unfashionable clothes, etc.. But he is surprised to see Alec and all his glory.
> 
> Alec is slightly nearing the confident side as said in the tags. So, don't be surprised with a slightly flirty and less blushy Alec.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this fluffy Malec I have written as an apology for not writing as often. 
> 
> I will also correct all the mistakes once I have teleported to our laptop and not my phone.

It was Saturday morning in the state of New York. The sun had only risen not too long ago, and the birds were now chirping a soft melody. Being the  _City that Never Sleeps_ , the streets were still bustling with life despite it being a weekend as well as it being too early to actually be moving around (well, for a weekend). The people though had somewhere important to be, or something better to do other than laze around or lay under the covers.

But little did the world know, somewhere in Brooklyn, there lived a glittery man who was doing the aforementioned activity, the lying under the covers part to be precise. In the spacious apartment, which he shared with one of his best friends, he was within the confines of one of the bedrooms, which he shared with no one.

He was sprawled under his canary-colored duvet in just his boxers, quite a feat considering the amount of alcohol he ingested last night. Light snores emitted from his slightly parted lips, indicating that he was asleep. Since he was, in fact, unconscious (probably sleeping away his hangover), he was not aware of the presence of a female brunette, who was still in her night gown, at the doorway of his room. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She left the threshold of the extremely colorful and vibrant bedroom, but coming back afterwards with company; a shirtless black haired man carrying a bucket of water following behind her. The contents of the said bucket was then poured on the sleeping glittery man. Well, he wasn't sleeping anymore. The now drenched male shot up into a sitting position, gasping at the abrupt blockage of his air passage, as well as the thoughts of him drowning. Golden-green eyes darted around the room, reassuring himself that he was still in the apartment and not the Hudson River. After the quick inspection, his eyes fixated a glare at his two companions, who were wearing a nearly similar expressions. The brunette had a face that shown apologetic and annoyance mixed together. The black haired one on the other hand was sporting an expression of nonchalance, yet his bright blue eyes were also apologetic like the girl's.

"What the fuck was that for, Tes?" The victim of the whole affair hissed as he peeled away the covers that were now sticking to his skin because of the water.

"Well, Maggie, considering that you were out _scouting for prey_ with Ragnor, and had seemingly forgot about the date I had set-up for you, I decided upon myself to take the responsibility of waking you up so that you will have enough time to prepare yourself in order for you to not be late." Tessa, the brunette who was referred to as Tes, answered.

Magnus, the one who has been called Maggie, let out an indignant huff, yet the intensity of his glare softened a little because he actually did forget about the whole blind date thing. To be honest, he wasn't too enthused when the brunette had announced that he was going on a blind date with a friend of hers. It wasn't because of it being a blind date. He actually adores the mystery behind it. It was really the date he was going out with. Since the purpose of going on a blind date was to keep nearly everything unknown to the other person until the date of their meeting actually arrives, the raven haired man had no clue on who his date was apart from him being male and that he was a friend of Tessa's. He doesn't know what he looks like, his interests (except for reading, which Tessa had mentioned beforehand about how they--meaning her and his date--had met), and even his God damn age. Okay, _maybe_ it was about it being a blind date. But he knows in his heart that he can trust Tessa with the choice on who he dates. Will might set him up with a stripper if he's up to it, but not Tessa. 

"So, you thought that it'll be a great idea to let William dump water all over me." Magnus deadpanned. 

"Actually," Will began, adding himself in the conversation at the mention of his name. "It was my idea to pour water on you. All three of us know how hard it is to wake you up, especially when it is the day after you have gotten yourself immensely drunk. Tes has the most experience dealing so, which is why she agreed upon my suggested method."

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I knew that you would be angry, but it's the only way we could wake you up. I just don't want my friend to think that he got stood up because you wanted to look as flawless as possible."

Magnus sighed in defeat, knowing that Tessa was right. Even if he doesn't know who he is looking good for, he still wants to let people know that he is hot whatever the day. That's why his next move was shooing away the couple out of his room so that he could prepare.

The raven haired man looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 8:30, and he was supposed to meet his date at a café in New York at 1:00. He could eat a twenty minute breakfast after deciding on what to wear, which is more or less an hour to do. Then he can take a fifteen minute shower, following that is getting dressed, fixing his hair, and applying makeup, which is hopefully only an hour and a half. Then he will be roughly in time if the traffic didn't suck as much. So, he now sets off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, before you start reading this chapter, I thank you for reading this. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Next on the agenda is that I am not a fashion-addict, meaning that I do not know if whatever Magnus will be wearing looks good.
> 
> Lastly is that I apologize for the short chapter. This is actually a filler for the next one.
> 
> Again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

After Magnus had finally picked out an outfit, which composed of a purple button-up, maroon-colored skinny jeans and his favorite purple shoes with bright green laces, from his wide assortment of clothes, and had eaten breakfast with Tessa and Will, he was now stripping of the last garment of clothing he has on to take a shower. He tampered with the water's temperature until it was just right. He stepped under the spray, sighing in content. The warmth of the water relaxed him, making all the adrenaline of panic and excitement wash away from him together with the remaining glitter from last night. Only now did he feel the throbbing pain in his temples. He couldn't blame anyone though other than himself. it was his fault on deciding to go to Pandemonium, one of his favorite clubs, last night as well as getting shit-faced drunk. He should have remembered that he had a date. If he did, this wouldn't have happened. But, in retrospect, there isn't really worth getting excited about for him to remember that he had a date; the café wasn't technically well-known so he didn't know what to expect when he enters other than few customers; the café was in New York, which might stress him out depending on the traffic; he also has to stress on time-constricted necessities like doing his makeup; and he doesn't know what his date looks like.

With that thought, Magnus' mind settled on something that was quite troubling. His date was a book nerd. Not that he was against them; he does have two book nerds for friends. It's just that what if things would turn out awkward and weird between them? What if something goes horribly wrong because of the nerd's clumsiness? What if he gets turned off with just the sight of his date in all his nerdy glory? There were much more scenarios in the raven haired man's head that he would rather not say (they were all bad just to give you an idea). But his mind mostly settled on worrying about his date's appearance. The look he pictures in his head is like those clichés you see in movies and visualize in books; unruly dark hair, dull eyes framed with thick-rimmed glasses, face covered with blemishes, teeth with braces, lanky and thin physique, and boring out-dated clothes. To summarize it, the boy would probably be someone who is the complete opposite of himself. He is quite certain that he doesn't want to be seen with those types of people.

But even if his date looked like that, Magnus would still give him a chance to get to know him. He _is_ a friend of Tessa. So, he should still be even a tad bit good personality-wise. He just let out a sigh before continuing with his shower, hoping that he would like the boy and all his nerdy features.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGODDDD!!!!
> 
> I am so sorry to everyone that I have been updating late. It is quite hard to juggle all my school work (both academics and extra-curricular) and household work.
> 
> Another is that I am sorry for the false hope that I will be updating this story last September 1. There was tons of school work.
> 
> I have also split this chapter into two because I thought that I should immediately post something for all the waiting I made you. I hope that I will be able to post the last chapter before November 3 because that will be the last day that we will have no classes. If not, I'll probably update on December during Christmas break.
> 
> I am once again in my phone. So the moment I have gained the opportunity to use our laptop, I will be able to correct my mistakes.
> 
> And in addition to that, it is midnight here and I haven't had any sleep. So please excuse any simple mistakes.
> 
> Again I am truly sorry. If there is any concerns, please comment. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Magnus was still sporting on a scowl when he had stepped in the small café. Everyone who was inside the establishment, which was only a few, turned towards him and stared. There were two reasons flitting in his mind as to why (a reason too many compared to the previous occurrences); one was his looks, which was the usual cause of the staring for his looks came into par with no one; the other was because of the loud bang he created from slamming open the door. He didn't care though. But don't get him wrong. He completely adores the attention as any other egotistic person would. The only problem was his foul mood, and being the moody teen that he is, he doubts that anything can make it better.

He trudged, a very usual occurrence whenever he's having a bad day, to an unoccupied table at the windows. As he made his way, he wondered why on earth is he even going to sit there. If he remembered correctly, there were only four reasons why he sits at the window-side in the first place; one: to ogle at undeniably attractive strangers; two: to send flirty winks at innocent passerby's, who are also attractive (though he doesn't do this often); three: to subtly check his own reflection at the glass without looking too vain; and four: to gain even the slightest inspiration from the view outside (he needs all the inspiration he can get for his fashion program in university). With his current situation though, he can't really do the first two. Maybe he did it out of habit, or maybe it was to fulfill his narcissistic tendencies, or maybe he was just too curious for his own good. Though Magnus was never given even a single physical description, he was adamant about seeing his date before he even steps through the café's door. He thought about calling Tessa to ask for just one single detail about the mystery man, but immediately dismissing it. Knowing her, she'll only tell him no because she might ruin the mysterious vibe when it comes to blind dates.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, not knowing what to do now as he waited for his date. Then a thought popped up in his brain. The idea probably sucked, but he had no other choice. As he was contemplating on leaving and just coming back after a few minutes (he still had fifteen more minutes to spare and he wanted to do anything other than sitting in a not-so-entertaining coffee shop, a petite teenage girl approached his table. She has fiery red hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and her face was pale and dusted with freckles. She has moss green colored eyes, which showed that she was much older than you think she is, and a small polite smile formed at her lips. She wore a green T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans underneath a black apron with a small rectangular name-tag pinned at the left side of her chest. It had the name "Clary" printed on it. She held a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other, poised and ready to write.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I take your order?" She asked.

"Yes you may, Clary. Can I have an Iced Caramel Cappuccino, large, with extra whipped cream, cinnamon and two sugars?" Magnus asked, his annoyed voice veiled with only little politeness.

"Okay." She said after writing it all down. "It will be with you shortly."

Then she left him to wallow again with his indecisive mind. But his previous actions made him unable to leave now. He didn't know why he ordered now if, from the beginning, he wanted to leave and just come back afterwards. He thought that it might probably be the nerves that made him do things without his mind's consent.

"Oh well. I can't change the past." He sighed.

Five minutes gone, Clary has now brought Magnus his order. Since his mood was now lighter compared to their first encounter, he gave her a genuine smile of gratitude, which was given back to him before she went back to tend to other customers. He took a sip from his drink and smiled. It was quite good for a no-named coffee shop, making his mood even lighter.

He looked outside the window, observing each passerby whether if their whole get up screamed (or even whispered) "I'm a nerd who has a blind date so I need to amp up myself to impress them but I have nothing other than nerdy clothes". He was desperate now, but he will never admit that to anyone. That was when he saw two boys across the street and a few blocks away from the café. Though there were two of them, Magnus' attention was immediately caught by the taller one with the black hair. Even at the distance, he could tell that the boy was gorgeous; as mentioned, he was tall, taller than the average though maybe an inch smaller than him, which rarely happens; he also had jet-black hair that was long enough that it curled at his neck; he was also pale, not the sickly kind, but more of porcelain than anything; he was wearing a light grey sweater which, though a little baggy at his midsection, stretched across his broad chest, and dark skinny jeans, but not too skinny like the glittery teen's. After Magnus appreciated the boy's ethereal beauty (as well as crossing him out from the list of "potential date for blind date"), his attention then turned to his companion. To say that he was a nerd was an understatement. He was the complete embodiment of the word; he has shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in all its life; he had those thick-rimmed glasses framing nearly half of his face; he was also a bit lanky and awkward as he walked; he wore a Star Wars shirt (obvious because of Darth Vader's head at the front) and baggy blue jeans. If anyone was near Magnus, they would've heard the audible gulp he made. He didn't know what to think now when he saw his probable date. He hoped that the two would continue on walking the other sidewalk even if he would possibly never see the black haired beauty ever again. But then the two started crossing the road towards the café. Magnus' eyes went wide, making him turn back to his drink. Thought he boy was not nearing ugly, he still prayed to every deity that existed that he had a great personality to compensate for everything. As he did, he didn't notice that the two boys had now entered the coffee shop. He was only broken out of his reverie when someone had tapped on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. He was astonished when golden green eyes met with blue ones. He only realized now that the owner of those beautiful pair of eyes was the black haired boy he was not-so-subtly checking out not too long ago, which made his jaw drop because it just made the boy even more beautiful than before (and black hair and blue eyes was always his favorite combination).

"Are you Magnus Bane?" The boy asked politely with his smooth deep voice that nearly made him swoon.

Magnus only nodded, not trusting his voice for any form of speech for the very first time in his life. When he affirmed, the boy's lips turned into a wide grin that brightened up his entire face, making him even twice as beautiful if it was even possible.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Alec Lightwood, your date."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I really feel like an inconsiderate author. I am really terribly sorry that I took so long to update this story and that I have again brought false hope to you all. I know you must hate me or despise me or something in that sense. So, again, I am sorry.
> 
> This will be the last chapter in this story so I hope you'll enjoy it like the previous three.
> 
> Thank you for your time and I hope that you loved BNAH.

"Have you been waiting long?" The boy—Alec was the name he introduced himself with—asked as he took the only available seat, which was across from Magnus, at the table.

Magnus had not replied to the given question. It's not that he didn't want to; he just couldn't. He was still in a state of shock ever since this gorgeous being had said that he was his date. He assumed that his date would be the boy's companion, who sat somewhere else in the cafe, but it was Alec himself who first approached and had stated that he was, in fact, the date he was waiting for. As he was having this internal conversation with himself, he didn't realize that a pair of pretty bottle blue eyes were looking at him expectantly. He had only noticed it when he heard someone clear their throat, making him snap out of the daze he was just in. From the expression Alec was giving Magnus, the older teen knew that he had just missed something that the other said. He silently cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something? I was distracted by those beautiful eyes of yours." Magnus said, patting himself on the back for redeeming himself from the idiotic face he made awhile ago. He was also rewarded by the light tint of red rising on Alec's pale cheeks. It was completely adorable—nearly too much for the glittery teen to handle. But he restrained himself from squealing like a little girl (he'll just do that when he gets back home).

Alec cleared his throat, willing his blush to subside. The smile on his face didn't falter though. "Uh, thanks," he said lamely. "And I asked you if you've been waiting long. But from the looks of things, I guess you have." He continued with a small smirk as he looked at Magnus' cup.

Magnus himself looked down at his own drink and was met with the same sight as what Alec saw—an almost finished Cappuccino. He chuckled at the usual occurrence. "It's not that. I'm just a quick drinker when I'm nervous." He explained, sparing the blue eyed boy with the details of his _magnificent_ journey to the cafe.

The smirk on Alec's face widened. "So, you're nervous." This time, the red coloring rose on Magnus' cheeks. The younger male leaned forward, his arms crossed over the table. The action made the sleeves of the sweater rise up, revealing a sliver of black lines on his arm. The glittery teen nearly drooled because this boy has a tattoo. Maybe even _tattoos._ He never really put it into thought if he finds someone more attractive if they had tattoos, but seeing the stark contrast of black on Alec's pale skin is just something really hot and attractive.

Magnus bit on his lip, looking back down at his drink. "Well, _nervous_ isn't really the right word for it. Anxious is more like it." He then looked up, golden green meeting with bright blue. "And I can thank our dear friend Tessa for that." He said with an air of exasperation, but there was a smirk present on his face and a mischeivous glint in his eyes.

Alec laughed at that, knowing all too well what Magnus was talking about. Magnus, on the other hand, was struck by how extraordinary the boy's laugh was; it sounded as if it hasn't been used in days, though there was still something melodious to it; it made the crinkles beside his eyes present as well as the dimples on his cheeks evident; it was also the kind that was not too loud but at the same time infectious to those around him because of how bright it made him; it makes you want to laugh because you want to be as bright-looking as the boy. It was just too beautiful to not be awestruck.

"I think I'll order now before we continue our conversation." Alec said when his laughter died down, wiping away the few tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

He raised up his hand in order to be noticed by one of the servers. After a few seconds, he brought down his hand as a waitress approached them. It was the redhead from before. "Hey, Alec. What can I get ya?" She asked, giving him a genuine smile unlike the polite one she gave Magnus not too long ago. It made Magnus wonder what kind of relationship these two have.

"Hey, Clare. I'll have black coffee and two slices of your pie today." Alec said, turning towards her and smiling that blinding smile of his.

Clary nodded when she finished writing the order. But before she walked back, she threw Alec a wink, making the latter blush deeper than before and dart his eyes down at his lap. Magnus was struck with something; an ugly feeling that was surprising and unwelcomed. But he let it go for now because, come on, it's just the first date. And in addition to that, it was a _blind_ date. So he settled on a much lighter topic.

"Two slices?" Magnus asked.

Alec's head snapped back, his attention back on Magnus. He nibbled on his lip, a nervous habit of his, and rubbed on his neck. "Yeah, one for you and the other for me. I figured that you haven't tasted the pie here, so I feel obligated to do so. I'm sorry if you don't like pie. I'll just eat both if you don't want it." Then he let out a groan of frustration. He buried his head in his arms, which were still crossed on the table. "You must think I'm an idiot now. An inconsiderate idiot."

They both fell silent, Alec in embarrassment and Magnus in astonishment. The latter was shocked because of the full 180 that occurred with his date's behaviour; at first he was composed, a little blushy, but composed nonetheless; charm also exuded from him without even trying; he was also very sexy to begin with. But now, he changed, though not fully; he was now nervous, unsure and easily flustered; he was still charming but in a very adorable way, like you just want to hug him forever; and he was now cute and endearing.

Magnus didn't know what caused this—this unexpected change—but he wasn't really complaining. He reached out in front of him and touched the dark locks that belonged to his date. He can feel Alec's body tense with what he did. He smiled sympathetically.

"You don't have to eat both, Alec. In fact, I do like pie, so you don't have to worry."

Alec lifted up his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Magnus wondered why was he about to cry, but saved that for later. He brought his hand down to stroke the pale cheeks that were still a bit red, trying to comfort the blue eyed boy. It made the younger male chuckle. He sat himself back upright, the other male moving to wipe at his eyes to absorb the tears that were daring to fall.

"Sorry about that. I get like that when I think I did something wrong; that I disappointed someone." He explained his change of mood awhile ago.

"It's alright, darling. There's nothing to worry about." Magnus said, smiling softly as he stroked again the pale cheeks in comfort.

After a few moments, Magnus fully sat back on his chair, crossing his legs. He now stared at Alec yet again. He was a gorgeous boy, there's no doubt about that, but there was something special about him. This hot book-nerd was different from his previous conquests; maybe it was because of his lovely blue eyes that were always filled with emotion; maybe it was his soft tussled hair that was really adorable on him but not on other people; maybe it was his endearing blush that only shows when he's embarrassed; maybe it was that tattoo on his arm, making him want to know what it is and if he has more; maybe it was that he liked his coffee black, a complete opposite to his taste in caffeine; or maybe it was just who Alec Lightwood is. He may never know for sure really. All he wants to know is if the hot book-nerd would ever stick with him. He chuckled to himself as his golden green eyes met with bottle blue ones. It was in that moment when he knew that maybe Alec Lightwood wouldn't break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel that is a horrible end. I'm sorry.
> 
> And yes, the last line was in the books. I had to say it though or I'll get sued. I hope you enjoyed it though. I love you, supporter. I hope you'll keep supporting my further works.
> 
> This is GlitteryGreySweater signing off.


End file.
